The invention is concerned with an anchor clip for fastening one member to another, and more particularly with an anchor clip for securing a supporting spring arrangement of a seat or back cushion in an article of furniture.
In general anchor clips are well known for securing furniture springs to the furniture rails which form the framework of an article of furniture. The framework typically includes four elongated furniture rails joined as a rectangle. Corresponding anchor clips are secured by means of staples or depending legs to respective, opposing sides of the rails. The anchor clips typically terminate at one end with a generally curved spring receiving portion. Opposing end portions of a bowed sinuous furniture spring extend between the opposing rails and are secured to the anchor clips within the spring receiving portion. The spring presents a generally inward directed spring force on each of the respective opposing rails via the anchor clips.
Various improvements in anchor clips have been made, but a problem common to all of them is squeaking. The foregoing problem was solved to some extent by incorporating a plastic liner on the interior surface of the hook. However, due to improper installation of the spring and/or clip, and also due to spring irregularities, the liner would sometimes become ineffective, or in the alternative, the liner failed to remain permanently in place within the hook. In an attempt to overcome these shortfalls, an anchor clip was introduced which was made entirely from a plastic material. However, this plastic clip had two distinct disadvantages: it required a metal fastener for securing it to the rail of the furniture; and also, it suffered from a lack of strength. Furthermore, securing the plastic anchor clip to the furniture involved an additional operational step since it required the implementation of a nail to attach it to the frame, as opposed to an anchor clip made of steel which has an integral attachment means.
It is an object of the invention to provide an anchor clip for securing an end of a furniture spring to a rail comprising the frame of an article of furniture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a squeakless anchor clip having a plastic liner permanently secured to a hook portion of the anchor clip.
According to the invention, the anchor clip presented herein all generally comprise a base portion, a leg portion, and a reversed curved portion. The base portion is adapted to sit on top of the furniture rail, the reversed curved portion defines a hook for engaging a portion of the spring, while the leg portion is provided with a leg or prong that is driven into the side of the rail for attaching the clip thereto.
More specifically, presented herein are anchor clips for securing an end of an upholstery spring to a rail comprising the frame of an article of furniture, the clip having a base portion adapted to over hang and be completely supported by the upper surface of the rail. A rail-engaging leg portion is integrally joined to one side of the base portion, the leg portion having an integral anchoring means in the form of a leg or prong adapted to be embedded into the rail for securing the anchor clip to the side of the rail. A reversed curved portion is integrally joined to the other side of the base portion for receiving the end of an upholstery spring and is adapted to be wrapped thereover. The reversed curved portion is supported on the upper surface of the rail and the base portion.
The present invention consists of a fold means for mechanically holding a plastic liner securely within the hook portion of the anchor clip. The fold means has a variety of shapes and combinations to securely hold the opposite ends of the plastic liner.
In one embodiment, a plastic liner is secured within the hook portion of the anchor clip by means of a folded tab formed along the outer-most region of the hook portion which is located farthest from the base portion. A plurality of semi-circular prongs are punched out on the innermost region of the hook, closest to the base portion. The tab and prongs are bent over the plastic liner to secure the plastic liner to the hook. In a variation to this embodiment, the semi-circular prongs may be prongs of a square configuration.
In another embodiment, a plurality of the semi-circular prongs are formed along the outer-most region of the hook, while the folded tab lies along substantially the entire innermost region of the hook closest to the base portion. In a variation to this embodiment, a plurality of squared prongs are located at the outermost region of the hook and a folded tab forms substantially the entire length of the innermost region of the hook nearest the base. In another variation, a folded tab is formed along the entire edge of both the outermost and innermost regions.
In a third embodiment, a plurality of semi-circular prongs are formed along the outermost region of the hook and additionally are formed along the innermost region of the hook. In a variation to the third embodiment, a plurality of squared prongs are located along the outermost region of the hook and along the innermost region of the hook.
In a fourth embodiment, a plurality of pointed prongs are located along both the outermost and innermost regions of the hook. The prongs may be simply folded downwardly over the edges, or the prongs may penetrate through the lining and then be pressed down. A variation to this fourth embodiment provides a plurality of pointed prongs at the outermost region of the hook and a folded tab at an innermost region of the hook. Still another variation to this fourth embodiment provides a plurality of pointed prongs at the innermost region of the hook while a folded tab is provided along the edge of the outermost region of the hook.
This invention as set out in the foregoing clip embodiments is also concerned with a method of preparing a series of said anchor clips which are interconnected together by integrally connecting bands.
In the method of the first embodiment, the method includes the steps of uncoiling a steel strip, binding a liner, which may be a plastic strip, to the steel band using adhesive or mechanical means, sending the strip to a multistage die for slitting the strip to form separate clip sections, folding and staking an end of each of the clip sections, punching of separating and indexing holes, punching of leg holes, forming strengthening ridges, forming the legs, and forming the hook and base portions.
It is to be noted that the liner may also be fed directly into the die for attachment.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.